


Stomach Flu

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Belly Rubs, Caretaking, Emetophilia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sickfic, Vomit As Lube, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny has the stomach flu and manages to arouse himself by puking right into his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Flu

Dan drifted off to sleep in the warmth of Arin Hanson's arms. A heavy sickness had taken him, and nothing felt better to him then snuggling up with Arin. About twenty minutes after he fell asleep, Danny's body decided to betray him. 

When he woke up, he already knew it was too late. His mouth was full of saliva and he felt incredibly nauseous. He burped, a sickly belch that made his upset stomach flip. Dan sat up in a panic, pressing a fist to his mouth. Arin grumbled beside him, shifting as he felt Danny move. 

"Dan?" 

Danny couldn't speak. He swallowed hard, but more spit immediately filled his mouth. 

"Danny?"

He couldn't fight it any longer. With a sickening retch, slimy yellow puke poured out of Dan's mouth onto his lap. He coughed at the sour taste but still felt nauseous. More bile spilled past his lips onto the sofa and both him and Arin.

Danny swallowed hard. 

"Oh...Danny..." 

Arin looked at Dan. He looked so pitiful, a bit of vomit and spit dripping from his mouth and tears welling in his eyes. 

"So sorry Arin..." Danny managed. He stomach turned and swirled angrily. Dan burped, thankful that no more bile came up. Arin rested his hand on Danny's back. 

"Hey man it's okay," he said. 

Dan let out a shaking breath. It seemed to be over. Now Danny was left to stare down at the puddle of vomit in his lap. An odd sensation: slightly moist and warm. It disgusted him. 

"Danny?" 

Arin seemed confused, or a bit intrigued. He must have spotted Dan's growing erection. Dan bit his lip and sighed before answering. 

"Yes?" 

"Um...I'm guessing you're aware that you're-"

"Yes," Dan cut Arin off.

"Um well, do you want some...help with that?" Arin asked, a smile flitting across his lips. 

"Really?" 

The nausea was returning. 

"Uh...yeah. Why not?" 

"I thought you'd be grossed out..." Dan muttered. He licked his lips and grimaced at the sour flavor of bile. The pool of vomit on his lap was starting to cool, and also, smell terribly. 

He carefully slid his pajama pants off, balling them up to keep the puke in them. His upset belly flipped as he set down the bundle gently. 

Arin pulled the moist boxers off of Dan, revealing his boner. Danny groaned. Saliva was once again flooding his mouth. He swallowed nervously, but it was right back. A cold sweat broke across his brow. 

Arin grasped Dan's dick gently, stroking him slowly. Danny moaned softly. He felt a strong wave of nausea hit him and he once again pressed his fist to his lips. 

"Dan?"

"Just...keep going," he choked out. Tears welled in his eyes. Danny belched, a disgusting flavor in his mouth. Arin jacked his cock a bit faster, seeming almost fascinated by it all. 

Again, Dan felt his nausea overwhelming him. With a loud retch, he puked more sour bile onto his crotch. But now, there were no pants there; it coated his dick and Arin's hand. 

Arin cocked an eyebrow at Danny, asking if he should continue. 

"Please yes...it feels so good..." Dan pleaded. Arin nodded and rubbed Danny faster, the warm vomit all over his erect dick. Dan hissed in pleasure through gritted teeth. Pre-cum dribbled from his cock and joined the puke all over himself.

He burped again, and an idea came to him. 

"Arin?" he asked. 

"Mhm?"

"Do you think...you could, like...rub my belly while you do this?" he requested, belching again. 

"Sure." 

Arin's free hand moved to Danny's swirling tummy. He rubbed gently on Dan's upset stomach as he jerked Dan off. Danny moaned loudly, eyes closing tight. 

Again he felt spit in his mouth. He knew he was going to throw up again. He decided not to fight it so much. Dan swallowed the spit, to no avail. His stomach flipped and he felt incredibly nauseous. Incredibly nauseous, but also incredibly turned on. 

He felt a cascade of bile come out of his mouth, the sour flavor making his eyes tear up some more. The fresh puke joined the older vomit on his dick. Arin picked up the pace and Danny felt close to orgasm. 

Pleasure welled up in his hips as Arin jacked him off. Arin's hand rubbing his aching tummy only felt better, and the general abundance of puke was a huge turn on. 

"Ah- gonna cum Arin!" he yelled. He thrust his hips into Arin's puke covered hand as he came. His lap was covered in vomit and cum, same with Arin's hand. 

Arin continued to rub his belly. It was gentle now, and Dan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

"Feel better?" 

"Yeah,” Dan replied. 

"Let's go clean up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
